


Bad Teacher

by Piperandleoxx4



Series: Sam and Dean's "Normal" Life [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Cute Kids, Dating, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kindergarten, Kissing, Mentions of Death, Pain, Parent Dean, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Character Death, Pie, Post Mpreg, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uncle Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a Parent Teacher Conference with Rebecca's Kindergarten teacher and things don't end the way they should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Teacher

SCENE 1

_It’s been 2 months since Rebecca has started school. Charlie picks her up everyday after school and watches her until Dean gets home from work. Letting go of Rebecca and watching her start school was hard for Dean at first but the idea of it has gotten easier for him to accept. Rebecca is watching a children television show on the couch when Dean walks in. Charlie is next to Rebecca and is slowly falling asleep until she sees Dean walk in. Rebecca turns to her Dad and puts on a big grin._

** REBECCA **

Hey daddy!

 

** DEAN **

Hey kiddo

_Dean bends down and kisses Rebecca on the head. Charlie rubs her eyes._

** CHARLIE **

Morning.

 

** DEAN **

Its 4:00 Charlie.

 

_Charlie stretches._

** CHARLIE **

Right 

 

** DEAN **

Why are you so tired? Too many princesses in your dungeon?

 

** CHARLIE **

Yeah I wish. I’ve been getting the nightshift a lot and I haven’t gotten that much sleep.

 

** DEAN **

Do you want me to drive you home?

 

** CHARLIE **

No I’ll be fine.

 

** DEAN **

Let me at least make you some coffee.

 

_Charlie gets up off the couch and follows Dean into the kitchen. There’s a purple piece of paper on the table that red in bold black letters “PARENT TEACHER CONFERENCES”. Dean grabs it and reads it._

** DEAN **

Oh great.

 

** CHARLIE **

What?

 

** DEAN **

Rebecca’s Parent Teacher Conferences are this Friday.

 

** CHARLIE **

What’s your point?

 

_Charlie grabs the coffee pot and pours coffee into a mug she grabbed from the cupboard._

** DEAN **

Her teacher gave me her number and I never responded remember?

 

** CHARLIE **

Oh right. Well maybe she forgot about it.

 

** DEAN **

Maybe I shouldn’t go. I’ll send Sam in my place.

 

_Charlie takes a swig of her coffee and rolls her eyes._

** CHARLIE **

You’re pathetic you know that?

 

** DEAN **

What?

 

** CHARLIE **

Demons and ghost you have no problem confronting but the moment a women has an interest in you, you want to flee.

 

** DEAN **

That’s not the reason why. I’m trying to avoid an awkward conversation.

 

** CHARLIE **

She might not even bring it up.

 

** DEAN **

What if she does?

 

** CHARLIE **

Ok what’s so bad in going on one date with her.

 

** DEAN **

Charlie…

 

** CHARLIE **

You think she’s cute right?

 

** DEAN **

Yeah. 

 

** CHARLIE **

And nice?

 

** DEAN **

Yeah. 

** CHARLIE **

Then I don’t see the problem.

 

** DEAN **

I can think of one. She’s Rebecca’s teacher.

 

** CHARLIE **

Dean its one date, you don’t have to marry the girl. Just go out. You haven’t been with anyone in I don’t know how long. You deserve a night out. Please don’t ruin this for yourself.

 

_Charlie playfully punches Dean in the arm and walks out the kitchen._

SCENE 2

_It’s Friday night and Dean is in his room wearing a blue dress shirt and black suit pants. Dean is holding two different colored ties. One was light blue and the other was grey with faded white spots. Rebecca is sitting on his bed watching her feet dangle._

** DEAN **

So am I going to get a good review from your teacher?

 

** REBECCA **

I think so. I don’t get time outs like the other kids.

 

** DEAN **

Well that’s good. Do you think I should go tonight?

 

** REBECCA **

Will you have fun if you go?

 

** DEAN **

I don’t know. I might.

 

** REBECCA **

Then I think you should go. You should go and have fun.

 

_Dean smiles at her._

** DEAN **

You’re way smarter beyond your years you know that?

 

** REBECCA **

I know.

 

_Rebecca returns the smile. Dean presents her with the two colored ties._

** DEAN **

Which one should I wear, the blue one or the grey one?

 

_Rebecca thinks for a moment and then points to the light blue one._

** REBECCA **

I like that one.

 

** DEAN **

What color is it?

 

** REBECCA **

Blue!

 

** DEAN **

Very good!

 

_Dean gives her a hug and a kiss._

Good choice.

 

_Dean ties the light blue tie in the mirror and throws on his suit jacket. He turns around to face Rebecca._

How do I look?

** REBECCA **

Like a stud.

 

_She gives him a thumbs up._

** DEAN **

Thanks kiddo.

 

_Dean helps her off her bed. Sam walks into Dean’s bedroom._

** SAM **

Whoa look at you!

 

** REBECCA **

Daddy looks like a model!

 

_Sam laughs._

** SAM **

Yeah he wishes.

 

** DEAN **

Please you know I look good.

 

** SAM **

All this for a Parent Teacher Conference?

 

** DEAN **

Yep. 

** SAM **

You sure it’s not for someone else.

 

_Sam raises an eyebrow._

** DEAN **

Time for bed Becca.

 

** REBECCA **

I’m not even tired!

 

** DEAN **

Come on get your PJ’s on and I’ll come in and say goodnight to you.

 

_Rebecca stomps to her room._

** REBECCA **

I never get to stay up.

 

_Dean calls after her._

** DEAN **

Thank you.

 

** SAM **

Is this a date or a conference?

 

** DEAN **

A conference but I mean the night is still young right.

 

_Sam rolls his eyes._

** SAM **

Just be safe please.

 

** DEAN **

I know all about condoms Sam.

 

** SAM **

That’s not what I meant. You’re not just going out with a girl you’re going out with Rebecca’s teacher. Just don’t do anything stupid that’ll ruin it for Becca.

 

** DEAN **

Look all I’m doing is going to a Parent Teacher Conference. If and I mean if it turns into something else I’ll make sure it doesn’t go sour. I’m only looking out for Becca, but Charlie was right. I haven’t been with a woman in years. I would like to remember what that feels like.

 

** SAM **

You’re right. I’m sorry you do deserve a night out. Even if its as lame as a Parent Teacher Conference.

 

_Dean chuckles._

You look good though, good luck tonight.

 

** DEAN **

Thanks. 

_Dean walks into Rebecca’s room and she’s out like a light, snoring and all. Dean quietly laughs to himself._

Not sleepy my ass.

 

_Dean tucks her in and kisses her on the forehead._

Night kiddo.

 

SCENE 3

_Dean is waiting in the hallway of the elementary school outside of Rebecca’s teacher, Pamela Adams’, classroom. A mother walks out of the classroom with Pamela._

** PAMELA **

It was very nice meeting you. Have a safe drive home.

 

_She shakes the hand of the mother. The mother thanks Pamela and walks past Dean down the hallway. Pamela looks over at Dean and gestures for him to come into the classroom. Dean follows behind her and closes the door on his way in._

Dean Winchester looks like you’re my last conference tonight. It’s so nice to see you again.

 

_She gestures toward a seat in front of her desk. Dean takes a seat and she sits down in her chair behind her desk. She pulls out a file with Rebecca’s name written on the front in black permanent marker._

 

** DEAN **

Yeah well I’ve been so busy with work I haven’t had a chance to pick her up from school.

 

** PAMELA **

I’ve noticed. I thought before we discussed your daughter, who by the way is such a delight; we could discuss the elephant in the room.

 

_Dean moves awkwardly around in his chair._

** DEAN **

Okay. 

** PAMELA **

I want to talk about the note I sent you. That was extremely inappropriate of me and I apologize if I made our professional relationship awkward.

 

** DEAN **

No there’s not need to apologize.

 

** PAMELA **

But there is. I was out of line and I should’ve known better.

 

_Pamela opens up Rebecca’s file._

You have a great kid on your hands.

 

** DEAN **

Thank you. She really likes you too.

 

** PAMELA **

I mean really I have no complaints with this one. She’s smart and friendly and is always attentive. Compared to my other students she’s a little angel.

 

_Dean quickly smiles at the angelic joke._

** DEAN **

That’s a relief to hear. I guess I’m doing something right.

 

** PAMELA **

You must be.

 

_Pamela clears her throat._

I know that this is probably the worst thing for me to ask you but I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me.

 

** DEAN **

Like a date?

 

** PAMELA **

I completely understand if you don’t want to and I promise this will be the last time I ask you out. I don’t know what it is Dean but please just give me a chance. One date, that’s all I ask.

 

** DEAN **

Okay. A couple of drinks can’t hurt right?

 

SCENE 4

_Dean and Pamela are at a dive bar enjoying a few beers. They’ve been there talking for a while._

** PAMELA **

Oh my God I was so happy to get out of college and get my degree.

 

** DEAN **

Are you kidding? I thought people loved to stay in college.

 

** PAMELA **

No not me. I had a bigger destiny that I needed to fulfill.

 

** DEAN **

Molding the minds of tomorrow?

 

_Pamela chuckles._

** PAMELA **

Exactly 

_Pamela takes a swig of her beer._

What about you? What’s your story?

 

** DEAN **

Trust me its boring.

 

** PAMELA **

Oh come one, something tells me there’s a deep mysterious story within you.

 

_Dean shakes his head._

Okay fine I didn’t mean to pry.

 

** DEAN **

Not at all, it’s just not that interesting.

 

** PAMELA **

What about that brother of yours? Has he always lived with you?

 

** DEAN **

Yeah pretty much. We used to travel everywhere until a few years ago and then Rebecca was born and we moved into the suburbs and here we are.

 

** PAMELA **

He’s a lawyer right?

 

** DEAN **

Yep. He actually went to Stanford.

 

** PAMELA **

Well excuse me. I guess Rebecca has some big shoes to fill. So on file Rebecca’s mom isn’t listed. What happened?

 

** DEAN **

It’s honestly a long story.

 

_Pamela eyes him._

** PAMELA **

What are you keeping from me Winchester?

****

** DEAN **

Why are you so interested in me?

 

** PAMELA **

How can I not be? Like I said you’re mysterious.

 

_She places her hand on his._

I’m attracted to mysterious.

 

** DEAN **

Oh yeah?

 

** PAMELA **

Why don’t we get out of here? Go back to my place.

 

** DEAN **

I’d like that.

 

_Pamela grabs Dean’s hand and they head out to the Impala._

_ SCENE 5 _

_Pamela and Dean enter Pamela’s house._

** DEAN **

You have a nice home.

 

_Dean closes the door behind him._

** PAMELA **

Thanks. 

_She gets close to Dean and gently pushes him up against the door._

But did you really come here to check out my house?

 

_She starts to gently kiss his neck and take off his tie. She then makes her way to his buttons. Dean rips off her blouse and begins to unhook her bra._

** PAMELA **

I’ve been waiting to do this for a long time Dean.

 

_Pamela then reaches for the lamp next to the door. She smashes Dean on the head with it and he immediately falls to the floor knocked out. She gets an evil grin on her face. Hours later Dean wakes up tied to a chair. He has a cut above his eyebrow from where the lamp hit him.  He groggily looks around the room and struggles to get out of the chair._

** DEAN **

What the hell?

 

_Pamela walks into the living room with a knife in her hands and makes her way over to Dean._

** PAMELA **

I never thought you were going to wake up.

 

_She then gets in Deans face and blinks revealing her black demonic eyes_

 

** DEAN **

I should’ve known you were some black-eyed bitch.

 

_Pamela then slashes his chest with the knife. He screams in agony._

** PAMELA **

I’d watch your mouth if I were you.

 

** DEAN **

What do you want?

 

** PAMELA **

What I’ve wanted has been building for a very long time Dean. You killed someone very, very special to me.

 

** DEAN **

Who, demon extra number 3?

 

** PAMELA **

Try Lucifer you smug son of a bitch.

 

** DEAN **

You’re still mad about that? Geeze get over it already.

 

_She puts the knife close to Dean’s neck._

** PAMELA **

Watch it, that’s my father your talking about. How would you feel if one us demons killed your Dad…. oh right we, did.

 

_Dean glares at her._

** DEAN **

So you what? Posed as my kid’s teacher so you could get close to me.

 

** PAMELA **

It was a lot easier than I thought, but we’re missing one piece to this soon to be bloody puzzle.

 

_Pamela pulls out Deans phone from his pocket._

Call your brother.

 

** DEAN **

No. Why?

 

** PAMELA **

We all know that you both had a hand in it. Call him so I can kill you both. Don’t and I’ll make sure Rebecca dies too.

 

_Dean doesn’t respond but Pamela takes his silence as the okay to call Sam. She finds his number and puts the phone on speakerphone. It rings a few times before Sam answers. He sounds as if he was sleeping._

** SAM **

Dean? It’s like 3am where are you?

 

** DEAN **

Hey sorry I’m at Pamela’s and I’m pretty wasted. I can’t really drive home I was hoping you could pick me up.

 

** SAM **

Why can’t you just stay there?

 

** DEAN **

Because you know I got that _funky_ car I have to work on in the morning and I can’t be late.

 

** SAM **

Right well I’ll be there as soon as I can.

 

** DEAN **

Thanks. 

_Pamela hangs up the phone for him._

You’re a real bitch you know that?

 

_Pamela stabs Dean in the leg with the knife and leaves it there. Dean throws his head back and tries not to scream too loud. It’s muffled by the gag she puts in his mouth._

** PAMELA **

You know I’m disappointed in you Winchester. Here I thought you were this experienced hunter and a simple knife in the leg gets you all hot and bothered. Looks like you lost a step. Now I know you must be wondering why I haven’t just killed you already. I want you to suffer just like I did when I found out my father died.

 

_Pamela then rips the knife out of Dean’s leg._

SCENE 6

_Sam arrives at Pamela’s house with the demon knife in hand. He slowly opens the front door. The house is dark and he see’s Dean with his head slumped over in the chair. He’s loosing a lot blood due to the knife wound. Pamela seems to have added a few wounds in his chest as they waited for Sam’s arrival. Sam runs over to him and removes the gag over his mouth. He cradles his head in his hands gently trying to wake him._

** SAM **

Hey! Hey are you okay? Where is she?

 

** DEAN **

Sammy?

 

** SAM **

Yeah Dean it’s me.

 

_Dean’s eyes get big. Sam realizes and quickly turns around with the demon knife pointing directly at Pamela._

** PAMELA **

Sammy Winchester, it’s so great to see you again.

 

** SAM **

Can’t really say the same.

 

_Pamela lunges towards Sam to stab him in the chest. Sam gets her down on the ground and gets her knife out of her hand. Pamela then punches Sam in the face, which sets him on his back. She frantically goes to find her knife on the floor. She finds it and looks back to where Sam was lying and he’s no longer there._

** PAMELA **

What the?

 

_Sam comes up behind her and stabs her in the back repeatedly. She falls down to the ground. Sam walks over to Dean and unties his hands and feet from the chair. Sam helps Dean up from the chair and Dean winces at the pain in his leg._

** SAM **

We gotta get you to the hospital.

 

** DEAN **

No, we’ll just stitch it up at home. Who’s watching Becca.

 

** SAM **

Charlie wasn’t answering her phone so I had to call Cass.

 

_Dean nods._

** DEAN **

All right well lets get me home.

 

_Dean wraps his arm around Sam and keeping most of his weight on Sam. He hobbles his way to the car and Sam gently places Dean into the passenger seat of the Impala. Sam gets in the driver seat and drives away. Throughout the car ride Dean would shift in his seat trying to ignore the excruciating pain in his leg. Sam looks over at him sympathetically._

** SAM **

You sure you don’t want me to take you to a hospital?

 

** DEAN **

We both know I’ve had worse. I’ll be okay.

 

_Sam races home, the quicker he can get home the quicker he can stich his brother up._

SCENE 7

_Dean struggles to get himself in the door, even with Sam’s help. Castiel runs over to take Dean’s other arm and puts it around his shoulder. They get down into the living room and place him on the couch. Dean winces and sucks in his breath._

** CASTIEL **

What happened?

 

** DEAN **

A demon, that wasn’t over the whole Lucifer thing decided to go after Sam and me. How’s Becca?

 

** CASTIEL **

She’s sleeping in her bedroom.

 

_Castiel puts his two fingers over to Dean’s head. Dean puts his hand up to stop him._

** DEAN **

What are you doing?

 

** CASTIEL **

I was going to heal you. Your wounds are very deep.

 

** DEAN **

It’s nothing we can’t handle.

 

** SAM **

Dean you might as well let him heal you.

 

** DEAN **

No!

 

** SAM **

What’s your problem?

 

** DEAN **

I am trying to lead a normal life and angelic friends coming in to heal my wounds every time I get hurt isn’t helping my case.

 

** SAM **

Dean I can’t just stich you up when they’re this deep. Either we go to the hospital or you have Cass fix you up. Pick one!

 

_Dean rolls his eyes._

** DEAN **

Fine. 

_Castiel, once again, takes his two fingers and places them on Dean’s forehead. Instantly all of his wounds are healed._

** CASTIEL **

How are you feeling?

 

** DEAN **

Better thanks. Uh thanks for looking after Becca too. I appreciate it Cass I really do.

 

** CASTIEL **

Of course Dean. She’s gotten so big since the last time I saw her.

 

_Dean chuckles_

****

** DEAN **

They tend to do that.

 

_Castiel returns the smile._

** CASTIEL **

I better get going. Call me if you need me.

 

** DEAN **

You know you can stop by anytime you want Cass. I really don’t mind.

 

** CASTIEL **

I thought you didn’t want to expose Rebecca to the angels or demons.

 

** DEAN **

She doesn’t have to know you’re an angel.

 

_Sam rolls his eyes and throws in a loud sigh._

You got something to say?

 

** SAM **

You can’t have keep Cass’s identity from Rebecca and you certainly can’t keep the supernatural world a secret from her forever. Her demon teacher tried to kill you Dean, how are you going to explain that one to her?

 

** DEAN **

I’m not telling her. We’ll have her change schools and that will be the end of it.

 

** SAM **

Oh right and when the next demon teacher goes after you you’re just going to bop her around from school to school.

 

** DEAN **

Shut up Sam.

 

** SAM **

You know if you’re not careful you’re going to turn into Dad.

** DEAN **

You got a lot of nerve you know that?

 

** SAM **

Dean if she was my kid I-

 

** DEAN **

Yeah well she’s not your kid is she?

 

_Sam gets quiet. Dean realizes what he said and wishes he could take it back._

** SAM **

Cass leave.

 

_Castiel disappears._

I can’t believe you.

 

** DEAN **

Sam I didn’t-

 

** SAM **

No you did.

 

_Sam begins to walk away from Dean_

** DEAN **

Wait come on can we talk?

 

_Sam turns around._

** SAM **

No Dean not tonight.

 

_Dean continues to his room. Dean waits a few seconds until he hears Sam’s bedroom door close. He walks into Rebecca’s room. Dean’s surprised with all of the commotion that happened in the other room that she didn’t wake up. Dean then realizes he has a lot his plate and that the next few weeks is going to be stressful. He leaves Rebecca’s room and heads off to bed._

SCENE 8

_Sam walks into the kitchen in the morning wearing his pajamas, which consist of an old Stanford T-shirt and grey sweatpants. He see’s Dean reading the paper and drinking his coffee. Sam tries to pay him no attention and goes immediately to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee._

** DEAN **

I thought you were going into work today.

 

** SAM **

Well after the night I had I wasn’t really up to go into work.

** DEAN **

Can we talk?

 

** SAM **

Dean I rather just-

 

** DEAN **

Please?

 

_Sam sighs._

** SAM **

Okay. 

_Sam sits across from Dean._

** DEAN **

I want to apologize for last night. What I said was really messed up. I was just upset and I spoke out of anger. When it comes to raising Rebecca we are both equal. I mean that Sam.

 

** SAM **

I still want my own family.

 

** DEAN **

I know you do.

 

** SAM **

Don’t get me wrong I love taking care of Rebecca but I want to be a father. I have for a long time. 

 

** DEAN **

For how long?

 

** SAM **

Since Stanford.

 

** DEAN **

Wow, for that long?

 

_Sam takes a long pause. He squeezes his coffee mug._

** SAM **

I never told you the reason why I was going to marry Jess.

 

** DEAN **

You loved her.

 

** SAM **

Well of course but she was 3 months pregnant when she died.

 

_Dean sits up in his chair._

** DEAN **

What? Wh- why didn’t you tell me?

 

** SAM **

I didn’t tell anybody. I wanted to tell you for years but I just couldn’t do it. I thought if I didn’t talk about it I would just forget…I was wrong.

 

** DEAN **

Sammy I wish you would’ve told me. I could’ve-

 

** SAM **

Could’ve what Dean? Look at me like you are now with pity in your eyes? Feel sorry for me? No thanks.

 

** DEAN **

This isn’t pity, this is anger and sorrow. I wish that I could’ve just helped you through it. Dealing with the death of your girlfriend and your child isn’t easy. You know I’m here for you but I can’t be if you don’t talk to me. No more secrets okay?

 

** SAM **

Ok no more secrets. So are you serious about pulling Rebecca out of school?

 

** DEAN **

I gave it some more thought last night and I can’t help but to feel safer if she went to a different school.

 

** SAM **

What are you going to tell her?

 

** DEAN **

I have no clue.

 

** SAM **

Dean, I know you don’t agree with me but you can’t keep the truth from her forever. You’re going to have to sit her down and talk to her about what’s really going on.

 

_Dean sighs. Quietly._

** DEAN **

I know. But she’s not becoming a hunter. I don’t want her anywhere near hunting.

 

** SAM **

You can’t stop her if she wants to pursue it.

 

** DEAN **

The hell I can’t!

 

** SAM **

Dean you gotta be realistic about this. We have a dirty past and it’s starting to catch up to us and she’s bound to hear about it. If she wants to join in on the fight then who are we to stop her?

 

** DEAN **

Her father and her uncle, that’s who. I’m putting my foot down Sam I’m not letting her hunt. She’s not going to have the life that we had. I will tell her what she needs to know but that’s it. I’m not telling a 5 year old that her Uncle killed her teacher because she was a demon. Please back me on this.

 

** SAM **

Fine. But when she gets older and starts asking questions I will answer them. She has a right to know.

 

** DEAN **

If she asks question then we will deal with it but for now I’m taking her out of her current school and putting her in a new one.

 

** SAM **

Okay if that’s what you feel is best then that’s what we’ll do.

 

SCENE 9

_It’s afternoon and Rebecca is sitting on her bed coloring in her coloring book when Dean walks into her bedroom with two plates of apple pie, her and Dean’s favorite. Rebecca glances up from her coloring book with a confused look on her face._

** DEAN **

Do you mind if I join you?

 

** REBECCA **

Why do you have pie?

 

** DEAN **

I’d thought you’d like some.

 

** REBECCA **

But we haven’t had dinner yet.

 

** DEAN **

Eh one slice won’t hurt us.

 

_Dean hands over the plate to her with a fork. Rebecca takes a bite._

Is it good?

 

** REBECCA **

Mhmm!

 

_Dean sits next to her and puts his plate on the floor._

** DEAN **

Can I talk to you for a second?

 

** REBECCA **

Okay. 

** DEAN **

I don’t mean to do this to you but I had to pull you out of the school your going to.

 

_Rebecca frowns._

** REBECCA **

But why? Was I bad?

 

_Dean rubs her back._

** DEAN **

No not at all. Uncle Sam and I just felt that it wasn’t safe for you to go there anymore. But I’ve made arrangements for you to go this other really nice school not too far from here.

 

** REBECCA **

Oh. Will Mrs. Adam be my teacher at the new school?

 

** DEAN **

Um no honey she won’t be. You’ll have a whole new teacher along with classmates.

 

** REBECCA **

But I like my friends at my old school.

 

** DEAN **

I know but you’ll make new friends at your new school.

 

_Rebecca looks down disappointed._

****

I know this isn’t fair but I’m going to need you to be a big girl for me.

 

_Rebecca looks up at Dean._

** REBECCA **

Okay. 

_Dean kisses Rebecca on the cheek._

** DEAN **

Thank you for understanding. I love you. You know that right?

 

_Rebecca gives a toothy grin._

** REBECCA **

Yes daddy I know. I love you too.

 

_Dean gives her a hug. He takes his plate with the pie on it and begins to eat it. They both enjoy their pie together. After they had some time together Dean leaves her bedroom and goes into the kitchen to put their plates in the sink. Sam is sitting at the table going over some paperwork for work._

** SAM **

So how did it go with Rebecca?

 

** DEAN **

Not bad, better than I expected actually.

 

** SAM **

What did you end up telling her?

 

** DEAN **

Just that we had to have her change school because we didn’t feel safe with the school she was at. She didn’t really understand at first but I think she’ll be okay.

 

_Sam nods._

** SAM **

Well hopefully that’ll be the last time we relocate her.

 

** DEAN **

Yeah really. Thank you by the way for backing my play.

 

** SAM **

Of course Dean.

 

_That Monday Rebecca was enrolled to whole new school. She finished school with absolutely no problems. The Winchesters never encountered any more problems until high school when Rebecca turned 16._


End file.
